vers le passé
by twinesstar
Summary: another time travel fic, some of the next generation kids go back in time to the marauders 7th year. not very original i know.
1. we are in the past

Victoire sat at the kitchen table at the cottage she lived in on the beach. She was brushing Dora's hair – or attempting might be a more appropriate word – but Dora just wouldn't sit still. Ramona had been much more cooperative than her twin and her long light brown hair was tied neatly in a high pony tail. Ramona was the only one of the four children who was not a metamorphagus. She had brown hair and amber brown eyes – all in all she looked much like her grandfather Remus lupin. She was also the most calm and - by most peoples' standards – the most normal. She sat on the couch reading a book while Dora wiggled restlessly.

"Nymphadora lupin! _Vous rester en place pendant deux minutes pendant que je fixe vos cheveux?"_ Victoire nearly shouted. Dora scowled at her mother's use of her full name, but nodded. Yes she could understand French – the three older ones could, Theodora knew a few words though. Victoire sighed and successfully managed to pull her hair into a bun. "Dora would you please change your hair to a more normal color? We are going out to dinner at a _muggle_ restaurant." It was tradition that on the first day of the Christmas holidays the family went to a nice muggle restaurant. Victoire was sure that this year would be no less embarrassing than any other year, but the year before Theodora still could not control her metamorphasizing. Dora sighed and changed her hair to blonde like her mother with lilac highlights. Victoire raised her eyebrow causing the six year old to roll her eyes and eliminate the purple streaks.

Andromeda – Andy – came down the stairs a moment later with blonde hair with pink streaks.

"Normal hair please." Victoire said pulling her coat on at the same time that the twins were. Andy pouted and changed it to just silver blonde. Her eyes were usually a light blue just like her mums. Dora liked to make herself as different as possible and had eyes so light brown they were almost gold, flecked with dark brown and a little grey. Around her family her hair was usually a different color – or combination of colors – every day.

Theodora came down the stairs; her hair was usually an assortment of colors. But when she went _normal_ it was a very dark brown. The three year old already had tremendous power over her metamorphagus abilities. Victoire had just finished putting on the little girl's boots when teddy came down the stairs then…

THUMP!

Jessa potter – James' wife – pulled her son Aiden from his sleeping cot in his room, Aiden was actually the more cooperative of the twins. Lizzie was the wild one. Jessa sighed and took the one year old down stairs. James was down there putting Lizzie's coat on her. As soon as Jessa entered the living room…

THUMP!

Alice potter – Albus' wife – walked down the stairs with her seven month old daughter Haily. Albus was already down stairs pulling on his coat…

THUMP!

Rose Malfoy pulled helped her two year old daughter Jeen's put her shoes on. She stood up rubbing her five months pregnant tummy. Her family had not been happy that she was pregnant again. But her mum had straightened them out. Just as her husband Scorpius came into the room…

THUMP!

Lily and Lysander were spending the morning at Lorcan and Georgia's house before heading to dinner. Lily leaned over her daughter's carrying basket. Sadie looked just like her mum with red hair and chocolate brown eyes. Georgia was also leaning over a carrier, she watched her sleeping son Isaac he had his father's blonde hair and his mother's blue eyes. Lorcan and Lysander came into the room pulling on their coats.

THUMP!

James, Sirius, Remus, and lily sat at James house the Christmas break 7th year, Sirius and Remus had come just like every year and lily had been invited by James once she finally decided to go out with him. It was the first day they were their and James' parents were out for the day getting supplies for the dinner party they were holding with the weasleys. Suddenly a loud thump echoed through the house. They heard voices from the other room and sure enough there was a large group of people sprawled out in one big pile on the floor.

There was much arguing and scrambling to get up,

"James gets off of me!"

"I'm not on you that's al!" exetra

A woman with silver blonde hair who looked much like a vela stood up in the midst of people.

"Quiet!" she said once, nobody listened, she took a deep breath. "QUIET!" she shouted. The room was immediately silent. "Thank you, now what happened?" Lily noticed she looked straight at two boys who looked like James – wait looked like James, Maybe they were cousins – and a boy who looked like Malfoy. Then she looked at a red haired girl with green eyes.

"Come on Vic we're all grown up and married now with children do you really think this was our fault?" the boy who was an exact clone of James said innocently.

"Being married with kids didn't stop you from 'redecorating' the kitchen last week did it?" another girl said. The boy pouted and picked up a little black haired boy about the age of one off the floor.

"It was an accident jess!" the boy insisted. The girl – jess – rolled her eyes but let it go.

"We are not discussing James' accidents and pranks, - not to mention the fact that to pull a successful prank he would need Dominique." Said the blonde girl Vic. The marauder looked confused. This boy looked just like James and his name apparently was James.

"Oi!" the boy James shouted. "I can too pull off a successful prank without Dom!"

"Mummy?" a little girl with pink hair said tugging on Victoire's arm.

"Yes Dora?" she asked crouching down to the little girl's level.

"This room looks different." She said. Vic looked up, so did everyone else.

"Yeah it does," commented a girl with red hair, "where are all the pictures? Mum and dad always have pictures all over this room." This confused the marauders even more.

"There's some!" said another boy with black hair, only with green eyes. Lily looked confused now. "But they're not of us. They're of – of" he faltered. The red haired girl leaned over his shoulder.

"Looks like the marauders to me." She commented. The three boys in the other room just looked even more confused. Of course their pictures would be there, but why would these people have pictures in James house? "But I've never seen this one before and dad has all the pictures of the marauders in his study." Still staring at the scene the group – lily and the marauders – didn't notice a little girl about three years old walking towards them. She opened the door they were leaning on wide. They all fell with a thump on the ground. The larger group gasped.

"That settles it then. We are defiantly in the past." Said a girl with curly red hair,

A/N

Victoire shouting in French translates to – will you sit still for just two minutes while i fix your hair. If it is wrong it is not my fault it is the translators fault.

thank you for reading I hope you like this story, I know its kinda like the other story I had about time travel but I wanted one with the marauders as well. So I hope you are happy with this please review and tell me what you think. As always the fifth reviewer will get a sneak peak of the next chappy.

Twinesstar.


	2. introductions

Chapter 2

A/N all the people from the future will be in italics.

"Where are they?" molly fretted. "They are more than an hour late." Just then Hugo reappeared.

"They're not at any of their houses, there was no sign of struggle, but it seams that they left quickly or on short notice, since stuff was left on the floor." He reported. Molly whimpered and sat down at the table.

Harry had gone to the ministry he had a suspicion he wanted to confirm. He walked to the magical transportation department.

"I'd like to speak to sally-Anne perks please." He said to the receptionist. Sally-Anne was a girl in Harry's year at Hogwarts in Ravenclaw. She worked at the department of magical transportation, and time travel was a form of transportation. And one that the department had been experimenting on for a while now with little success. Of course the original time turners worked, they had created an entirely new batch that went back up to a week. But now they were testing ways to go back more than that, years even. Harry suspected that something had gone wrong in testing and his family had been sent somewhere in time. All he needed now was the information on where the heck they went. Or rather _when_ the heck they went.

"Mr. Potter?" said the receptionist a moment later. "Miss Perks will see you know." Harry stood up and walked into sally-Anne's office. He was head of the auror department and had meetings with the heads of the other departments, so he knew sally-Anne quite well.

"Hello harry," she said as he entered. "Is there something I could help you with?"

"Yes actually I was wondering if I could get the information on the last tests of the new time travel spell your department has been working on." Harry said. Sally-Anne looked surprised. But quickly wiped the look from her face, if harry needed the info it must be for a reason.

"Of course is there a specific reason you need the information?" she asked. Then her face turned worried. "Has something happened that you think might have been connected to the spell? Have people disappeared randomly again?"

"Yes actually all of my children and their families along with many of my nieces and nephews have disappeared." He said as she handed him the packet of information.

"Goodness! That's terrible." She exclaimed, she then thought of something. "we have a spell attached to each of the time travel tests we do in case they go wrong, it's a spell that takes a few people – as many as were transported – to the exact place and time that they traveled in time. The only problem is you have to wait over two days for the spell to take affect, and then it takes a few days to charge up again before you can return home." Sally-Anne said. Harry looked absolutely delighted.

"Perfect thank you so much sally-Anne!" he said rushing from her office to the lift. As soon as he was on the main floor he aperated to the burrow where everyone was waiting for information.

"I figured it out!" he said as soon as he entered the kitchen where everybody was waiting. "I figured out where they went,"

"Well are you going to tell us?" bill asked anxiously.

"well I had a hunch about it so I went to speak to sally-Anne – head of the department of magical transportation – I asked her for the latest information on the time travel spell tests –"

"Time travel?" Ron asked. "You think they traveled back in time?"

"Yes I do, I looked at the information packet and the last test they ran just happened to be about the time they all disappeared." Harry said dropping the packet on the table. Ginny immediately opened it.

"Uh harry?" she said tentatively. "Did you see what time and place they landed in?"

"no. why?" harry asked suddenly very curious, for he had not in fact bothered to go past time of the test, which happened to be at the top. Ginny sighed and handed the packet to her husband. He looked at it for a moment and groaned.

"Crap!" he muttered.

"What? Where deed zey go?" fleur asked.

"December 1977 potter manor." He replied.

"1977?" molly asked. Harry nodded. "That's about the time when your parents were in their last year at Hogwarts."

"Exactly my point." Harry groaned.

"Wait," Arthur said. "Wasn't it that December, the first day of the holidays that we went over to the potters for a dinner party?"

"Yes that was that year, I remember it clearly. The twins were about to be born." Molly said smiling at the memory.

"Yes the good old days when there was peace and quiet at the house," bill said putting his hand over his heart. "Boy do I miss those days." He wiped a fake tear from his face.  
>"Yeah because nothing fun ever happened back then." Fred muttered. Molly and Arthur had ignored the boys bicker and Arthur continued.<p>

"I remember that party goodness the marauders – well Sirius, Remus, and James anyway – were very loud and loud. And if I do remember correctly lily was there too." Arthur said.

"My mum was there?" harry asked.

"Oh yes I remember James boasting - very loudly I might add – about how he had finally gotten the great lily Evans to go out with him after years of asking." Arthur chuckled at the memory.

"I don't remember that party." Percy mused.

"Well of course not dear you were only two at the time I wouldn't expect you to remember." Molly said, Percy shrugged.

"Wait!" lily asked. "What do you mean 'you're in the past'?"

"I mean that we came from the future and now we are here. In the past." The girl said shrugging.

"but time turners can only go back 24 hours and you seam to be from farther in the future than a day," lily said.

"yes _your_ time turners can only go back 24 hours, the ones in the future can go back a week. But we didn't come by time turner." She said as if this were obvious.

"But a time turner is the only way to travel in time." Lily insisted. The girl sighed,

"Yes in _your_ time," she said as though explaining to a toddler. "But in _our_ time the ministry is experimenting with time travel spells that go back years instead of hours." She explained. "The only problem is the tests have been sporadic at best, sending people randomly through time. The good news is though a spell is attached to the tests so that the same number of people who go back in time can come to the same place to get them back. But the charm only comes into affect after two days of the travelers being gone, and then another week of charging once every one gets here."

"How far in the future are you exactly?" Sirius asked unable to contain himself.

"Approximately 51 years." The girl said. The marauders and lily looked shocked.

"Maybe we should make introductions." Said a man with aqua hair. "We already know who you are so we'll just tell you who we are." He gestured to the boy with black hair – James wasn't it? – To start.

"Ok well I'm James Sirius potter-" he was interrupted by Sirius.

"Cool you were named after me!" he said happily.

"Still don't know what his parents were thinking." Muttered the blonde girl Vic.

"Well of course I was" _James_ said ignoring Vic's muttering. "You were my dads godfather after all!" lily looked interested.

"Who was your dad?" she asked.

"Harry James potter. Yours and James's son." He said. Lily blushed "any way, this is my wife Jessica – Jessa – Oliver woods daughter."

"Oliver wood? Who's he?" Remus asked.

"Anthony wood's son." _James_ answered. "And this is Aiden and Elizabeth ours twins." He nodded to another boy who looked just like him with green eyes.

"I'm Albus potter, James brother." He said. "This is Alice – Neville's daughter." "Who's Neville?" Remus asked.

"Oh I forgot he wasn't born yet either. He's frank and Alice's son." Albus said watching the marauders and lily share knowing smiles.

"Oh I always knew they were perfect for each other." Lily said happily.

"And this is Haily." He said pointing to the sleeping baby in Alice's arms.

"Awww!" lily cooed. Albus smiled and motioned for a girl with red hair and brown eyes to go.

"Well I'm lily Luna potter Scamander. These two idiots sister." She said jabbing her thumb at the two boys. "This is Lysander Scamander, Luna's son and before you ask Luna is Xenophilius Lovegood's daughter." She said noticing Remus open his mouth. "And this is Sadie." She pointed at the almost one year old in Lysander's arms. _Lily _smiled and motioned for another red head to go.

"Well I'm Georgia weasley Scamander." She said. "This is Lorcan Scamander – Lysander's twin. And this is Isaac," she smiled at an almost one year old boy in her arms.

The girl with curly red hair went next. "I'm rose Hermione weasley Malfoy." James and Sirius shared looks, rose just rolled her eyes. "This is Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's son, who is Lucius's son. And don't you two even start with the Malfoy crap Scorpius is nothing like his grandfather and I will have no rude comments what so even." Sirius and James both looked down. "And this is jean," she finished more calmly smiling at the two year old in her arms.

"Well I guess we're last then, well I'm Victoire weasley lupin." Remus paled.

"l-lupin?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes lupin," said the boy with aqua hair. "I'm Theodore Remus lupin. Your son." Remus nearly fainted at these words.

"Congrats moony!" Sirius and James both exclaimed patting him on the back.

"And don't worry I am not a werewolf, but I do have enhanced hearing and smell." He said guessing Remus's concern.

"Though he is a bit grouchy at the full moon." Victoire grumbled.

"Wait! Werewolf?" lily asked looking at Remus not with fear, but with curiosity.

"Yeah I'm a werewolf." Remus said sheepishly. He was worried about what she might think of him after knowing. He knew of only three people that had accepted him other than the Hogwarts professors and he didn't expect her to be accepting at all. But she smiled.

"It doesn't matter if you are your still you." She said. Remus nodded and looked to Victoire to continue.

"This is Andromeda –" she was cut off.

"Does that mean moony marries Dora?" Sirius asked in shock. Teddy nodded. "But she's like four years old!" James had a hard time controlling his laughter at Remus's face. Teddy just smirked.

"Any way, this is Nymphadora." She continued. (Knew it) muttered Sirius. The little girl with pink hair scowled at being called her first name "who likes to go by Dora. And this is Ramona," she pointed to a girl with light brown hair. "And Theodora." She pointed to a girl with rainbow hair.

The door suddenly opened.

"Crap that'll be mum and dad!" James said worriedly.

"Can't we meet them?" _lily _asked. "We've never met them before."

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt." James said glancing at the door. He shrugged and the group made their way down the stairs.

A/N please review and tell me what you think, I still have no reviewers so the first one gets a sneak peak – also the fifth, tenth, fifteenth and so on – so please review, give me some ideas and suggestion. Oh and if any of you are wondering what the title means it's 'to the past' in French. Thank you all again for reading.

Twinesstar.


	3. dinner party

Chapter 3

"Mum? Dad?" James called walking down the stairs in the front of the large group.

"In the kitchen." Said a woman the time travelers didn't recognize. They assumed it must have been James mother. The group walked cautiously into the kitchen, a man with potter black hair sat reading the paper. His hair was slightly greying and his face had some wrinkle lines. _Lily_ remembered her dad saying that James parents had had James later in life. James mother had red hair; _lily_ hadn't known this but found it rather funny. So James dad had married a red head, James had married a red head, harry had married a red head, even _James_' wife had reddish brown hair. She was putting away groceries when she turned around and jumped nearly a foot in the air.

"James?" she asked. "Who are all these people?" James father looked up as well blinking a few times in shock.

"These are time travelers. From about 51 years in the future." James said. Mrs. Potter almost fainted.

"It's true!" _James_ piped up. "You're our great grandmother." He said gesturing to Albus, _lily_, and himself.

"Oi! Me too!" Georgia said. Lily looked confused.

"I thought you were a weasley?" she said.

"I am, my mum is your daughter – Harry's twins – Annie." She said. Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter shared a look.

"Now does this mean that James finally gets the girl he's been dreaming of since the very start of Hogwarts?" Mr. Potter asked smiling. Both lily and James blushed. Mrs. Potter shrieked and hugged both of them. This just caused them to blush more and Sirius and Remus to stifle laughter.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you moony." James said as his mother released him. "Mr. 'I'm married to a four year old.'"

"That's the future, I'm sure she's not four in the future." Remus said blushing fiercely.

"You don't mean Nymphadora now do you?" Mrs. Potter asked. Remus just blushed more. The people from the future were hiding laughter behind their hands. Mrs. Potter turned to them. "Now I want to know how everyone is connected. You said your mum was Annie and she married a weasley, who was he?" she asked Georgia.

"Fred," she answered.

"I don't know a Fred." Mr. Potter said.

"Could he be one of the twins who aren't born yet?" Mrs. Potter asked. Georgia nodded. "Goodness that reminds me. The dinner party tonight!"

"Who all is coming?" Victoire asked.

"The weasleys, the Lovegoods, Alice and frank, Andromeda, ted, and Dora, I think that's about it." Mrs. Potter said.

"Good we're related to all of them." Rose said.

"How?" Mrs. Potter asked interested.

"Well harry – Annie's twin – is our dad, he married Ginny weasley –"lily was cut off.

"Wait the weasley's has a girl? There hasn't been a girl born into the weasley family in generations!" James exclaimed. _Lily_ rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Oh molly will be pleased; she always wanted a little girl." Mrs. Potter said happily. "What about the rest of their children?"

"Well bill is my dad." Said Victoire, "my mum is fleur delacour weasley. I have a sister Dominique who's not married, and a brother Louis who married Alice's twin Frankie, they have triplets Barbara, Eli, and frank, and a new baby Lieta."

"Charlie never married. And Percy married Audrey they have two girls molly and Lucy, molly married max Finigan they have three kids hunter, Devin, and Olivia. Lucy's not married yet." Albus said.

"As you know Fred is my dad, I have two brothers Nickolas and Caden. Nick married amber Thomas they have three kids Jackie, Alec, and john. Caden married Camie they have a son Zack." Georgia said. "His twin George married Kennedy but she died when delivering the twins Roxanne and Fred. George remarried to Angelina Johnson when they were six. Fred married June Scamander they have two kids Kennedy and Levi. Roxanne married June's brother joey they also have two kids miles and Juliet."

"Ron is my dad, he was best friends with harry and a muggle born Hermione at school he married Hermione once the two of them stopped denying their feelings. They argued a lot since they had no idea how to express their feelings for each other. Come to think of it they acted a lot like lily and James." Rose said smirking. "Any way I have a younger brother Hugo who married a muggle girl named Kelly, they are expecting a baby girl."

"Wow seven children! That's quite a few." Mr. Potter said smiling.

_Ding dong_

"Oh dear! That will be the guests." Mrs. Potter said rushing to the front room. Molly weasley stepped in through the door, looking very pregnant. About as pregnant as rose was.

"Dorea! Charlus! Good to see you." Molly said. Arthur came in behind her holding one year old Percy, four year old Charlie and six year old bill came in behind him. They walked into the kitchen, Arthur blinked when he saw the large group.

"Who are all these people?" he asked politely to Mr. Potter.

"Awww that is the weird thing. These people are actually from the future." He said. "And what more, we're related."

"Really?" molly said.

"Yes these are your grandchildren and great grandchildren. They're our great and great-great grandchildren. Some of them any ways, all of them are yours though." Mrs. Potter said. The future kids just smiled at the shocked looks on their grandparents' faces. They all did introductions again.

Not to long later frank and his mum and dad came through the fireplace.

"Hey guys!" he said.

"Hey frank!" they called back. Alice and her family came through the fireplace next, Alice – unsurprisingly – tripped. Frank caught her and they both turned red. _Lily_ giggled a little. That explained Neville's clumsiness.

Andromeda, ted, and tonks came next. James and Sirius wiggled their eyebrows at Remus behind everyone's backs. Remus blushed and being the mature marauder stuck his tongue out at them.

The last to arrive were the Lovegoods. Xenophilius was wearing a bright blue robe, and his wife Lauren was wearing powder blue. The people from the future shocked everyone again by the introductions. Molly was delighted to know that she had two more children after the twins. Especially because one of them would be a girl. Alice and frank were both blushing; a lot. They were dating but now they knew they had a son in the future. Andromeda was shocked to know her daughter was going to marry a man 14 years older than her and a werewolf none the less. But teddy had reassured her that they really loved each other. Lauren and Xenophilius were delighted to know that they had a daughter.

A/N what do you all think, please review and tell me. And for those of you who are wondering I know that Dorea was only 57 when she died and James parents had him late in life, but I looked on the black family tree and she died in 1977 at the age of 57, and personally I don't think that if James parents were old that James grandmother would only be 57, just saying so I do have my reasons for making Dorea and Charlus James parents.

Twinesstar.


End file.
